


Simplify Your Life – Employee Benefits

by raptor4d4



Series: Simplify Your Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Diary/Journal, Dresses, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: SYL Inc. continues to grow and thrive with its revolutionary product lines!  As they expand, SYL needs to hire new employees to manage their affairs.  How do they secure employee loyalty?  How else?  Free product samples!





	Simplify Your Life – Employee Benefits

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** Simplify Your Life – Employee Benefits **

**_February 14 th_ **

Hi diary.

Sorry I haven’t been keeping up with you much. But my publisher’s deadline is looming and I need to deliver the latest self-help novel I promised. If I have to choose between updating you or doing my job…I must do my job. Mindy needs that paycheck!

But I’ll take a few moments to update you about one big thing that has happened lately. Ralph finally got a job. Yes, you read right, my son finally got himself a job. I was nervous when he asked to take a year off after high school before going to college. I agreed to let him do it provided that he enroll the next year and preferably find a job during his break. Sometimes I think I kept too tight of a leash on him during high school so I decided to let him off easy with this. My job affords me more free time to watch him but it’s still hard raising a teenage son as a single parent. My daughter was so much easier…

Anyway, he didn’t keep his promises in the long run. The year passed and he had no job and was making no effort to study or enroll in college. I finally put my foot down and demanded that he get a job. At last he did at some company called Simplify Your Life, Inc.

I’m skeptical of the company’s “unique” services but all my research points to it being a legitimate business. He’s working in customer support and his first week’s paycheck was quite a bit bigger than I expected. The company must be doing well! I hope Ralph does too in this job. But I won’t stop trying to get him to go to college like his older sister did. I’ll keep leaving application forms around the house. Sooner or later he’ll take the hint. Until then, back to work! See you diary!

**_March 3 rd_ **

Me again diary.

I wasn’t planning to write in you again until after my deadline but I need a place to collect my thoughts. Something rather strange is happening with Ralph.

Last time I mentioned that he got a new job. At first nothing seemed odd. He got up and went to work with the same “enthusiasm” that he did with school, which is to say not a lot. That was just the first week though. After that I started to notice a radical change in his behavior. More than once I’ve gotten up in the morning to find him already awake, eaten and ready to leave for work almost an hour ahead of his scheduled time. Then at the end of the day I would find myself waiting for him to come home hours after his shift ended. He insists that he’s just trying to put in some overtime. Though that’s reasonable, I do worry that he’s starting to overdo it.

But that’s just one of the odd changes I’ve noticed lately. Does SYL have a gym on the premises or something? Because I swear Ralph is a lot more buff than he was when he started working three weeks ago. He was never really fat but he did have a little chunk around the middle. That chunk is gone and his biceps are…well…not something I thought I’d ever see on my son.

The strangest change of all is his attitude towards me. He is much friendlier now. He hugs me whenever he comes home and holds me closer and tighter than I think he ever has. The way he watches and smiles at me…I’m not sure how to describe it. At times it feels lovingly but others…hungry? Frankly it sends chills up my spine. This evening he even wants to have a movie night with me. Apparently SYL gives out free samples to some of its employees and Ralph brought home a motivational video they produced. As a self-help book writer I would always recommend one of my books over some video but Ralph is adamant that I should watch it. He claims videos like this helped him develop the drive to work harder at SYL.

What the hell. I need to work on my book but I can spare an evening for this. And who knows? Maybe it will help my writing a bit. Not that I’ll ever publicly admit it! He’s already got the video set up and waiting for me. Here goes nothing!

**_March 4 th_ **

Hi diary! Surprised to hear from me so soon? Ralph saw me writing in you before our movie session last night and suggested I get back into the habit of updating you more often. It’s a good idea. Ralph has a lot of good ideas. That video was the first of many.

That video…it was such an eye-opener! Not only did I feel so relaxed after watching it but I felt the urge to write like never before! I went straight to my work computer and let my fingers fly. Very good thing too. Because everything I had written before was pure crap. My book is supposed to give women advice on how to empower themselves but when I read through it again I realized that not a word I said would actually do anyone any good. So I started over. Got a lot done before I finally nodded off but I still have a lot to do now that I’m starting from scratch. I’m going to start again tonight after movie night with my son. He says that the video we watched last night was just the first in a series. Can’t wait to see them! I wonder if the next one will start with the same pretty spiral that the first one did?

**_March 5 th_ **

Busy day diary! Lots of writing done. Lots of writing to do still. I feel even more motivated after watching the second video. I never paid much attention to SYL’s products but I’m starting to wonder what other kind of things they offer. Ralph says he’ll start bringing more stuff home for me. I’m so excited!

**_March 10 th_ **

Naughty me! I haven’t been updating you as often as I promised, diary. Here’s a quick summary of the past few days.

Ralph and I have been watching videos every night and I swear each one makes me feel more and more confident about myself. I’m beginning to wonder if I should even bother finishing my book and just refer everyone to these videos? Maybe I should because now I feel empowered to express myself in ways I never thought I would, starting with my clothes. My daily wardrobe consisted of some of the blandest outfits you could imagine. Plain t-shirts and shorts in the summer, ugly sweaters and jeans during the winter…I look at my closet now and go “blegh!” Well SYL was more than happy to help me in this regard. Right now I’m sitting here writing in you wearing a very lovely evening gown and high heels. I’m even wearing some makeup. Just a bit of lipstick, blush and eyeliner. I’m not planning to go out or anything though. I just wanted to feel sexy this evening. What better way for a lovely young woman like myself to feel empowered than to flaunt her sexuality? Wish I were a bit sexier though. My dress is cut low to show off my cleavage (I’m not wearing a bra) and I kind of wish my breasts were a bit larger…

And speaking of “larger” I should point out that Ralph is getting larger and larger every day! Not fat, mind you. If I didn’t know any better I’d swear my son was a professional bodybuilder! His physique is so ripped he looks like he could split the kitchen table in half with one punch! I found myself teasing him during dinner about his new look and I guess I said something to provoke him into showing off. And show off he did…

He stood up and stripped on the spot. He had taken to wearing tight clothes to show off his muscles but seeing his raw abs with my own eyes was…exhilarating. But the most shocking part was his cock. My son’s cock. It was…HUGE! Far bigger than my late husband’s ever was! Has Ralph always been this big? I hadn’t really seen it since I gave him baths as a little boy. But now his thick meat stick dangled between his hard thighs in such an enticing way. I must have been ogling him something awful because he laughed and struck a few poses for me before putting his clothes back on. How did I not notice that huge bulge in his pants before?

I asked him how he got to be so devilishly handsome. He told me that it was another one of the products SYL offered. I…found myself asking if they had anything similar for women.

He’s going to bring some samples home for me tomorrow…

**_March 26 th_ **

Diary, I don’t know where to begin! So much has happened. So much is different!

Ralph brought home more videos for us to watch as well as a box of pills. I’ve been taking them with each meal as instructed and within days I started noticing the effects. I’ve had to throw away all my bras because none of them fit anymore! Whatever is in those pills have caused my breasts to swell and grow! You’d swear I’ve just had surgery to make me look like some silicone bimbo! I’ve also had to throw away all my panties because my hips have become curvier and my ass bigger! For some reason I don’t feel in any hurry to buy new underwear though. Probably because there’s not much room for them in the clothes I wear these days. Right now I’m wearing a very tight leather miniskirt with fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. When I stepped outside earlier today one of my neighbors asked me if I was moonlighting as a street hooker. I…couldn’t tell if they were joking or being serious. I didn’t know how to answer so I went back inside…

I felt so conflicted all day. I didn’t even bother to eat dinner. I just sat in the living room and waited for Ralph to come in with the next video. I felt oddly compelled to do so and I’m not sure why. To pass the time while Ralph finished eating, I masturbated. Easy to do when you’re wearing a short skirt and no panties. I just spread my legs and slid my fingers into my wet cunt. I moaned loudly as I stuck three fingers in my wet hole before pulling down my top and playing with my new bimbo boobs. I can’t even completely wrap my hands around them anymore! And they feel so sensitive! Just twiddling my nipple a bit made me even wetter. My hand was soaking wet when I pulled it out between my legs. Soaking wet and glistening with my sweet love juices. How do I know they’re sweet? Because I licked my fingers and hand clean when I heard Ralph coming in. I didn’t want him to know I was masturbating! I don’t know why I bothered though because when he walked in he did so naked.

Every day my son become more and more the gorgeous mass of muscles I’d only see in my most private wet dreams, leaving me salivating over his biceps. I would run my hands over his arms, hugging him tightly and letting my boobs smoosh against his rock-hard abs. I began to wonder if we were acting more like lovers than mother and son. I recall thinking that it wasn’t right. Not me drooling over his body. Nor me salivating over the mental image of the huge cock he showed me one day. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I couldn’t stop [i] _wanting_ [/i] it! Didn’t help that he was becoming more and more flirtatious with me. He started calling me “Mindy” rather than “Mom”. Before he’d leave for work he’d slap me on the ass like I was his girlfriend rather than his mother and like an idiot I just giggled rather than scold him. What was stopping me? I didn’t understand.

I wanted to talk to Ralph before we watched the movie but him walking in with his erect member pointing at me kind of killed my train of thought. Rather put me at ease though. It reminded me that we were becoming closer. We had a somewhat distant relationship before but now we were a very close pair. Maybe we were becoming too close? I wasn’t sure. I resolved to make a decision after watching the movie. He put it in and sat next to me on the couch. I found my hand snaking up onto his thigh, stopping just short of his huge cock as the familiar spiral appeared on the screen…

Keep in mind that I’m trying to capture all my thoughts from before watching this video. This was hours ago. Now my mind is clear. Clearer than it has ever been. Thank you SYL for that video! When it ended I realized that Ralph and I had been approaching our relationship all wrong. For so long we acted like we were mother and son. We are a man and a woman. I realized this as the video ended and I noticed that my hand was gripping his cock. I stared at it for the longest time, my fingers wrapped around this throbbing meatstick and some corner of my mind unsure if I wanted to do anything more than this.

“So you gonna jerk me off or what, my darling?” he suddenly said to me.

That did it. Him calling me “darling” erased any doubt in my mind. How foolish we were to keep this invisible wall between us for so long. It was time to bring it down.

I moved my hand up and down his shaft, stroking him slowly at first and then faster and faster. He closed his eyes and moaned as I gave him a vigorous handjob. When I could feel his cock pulsating in my hand, I stopped. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was me standing in front of him, sliding the dress off my body so he could at last gaze upon my sexy figure. I ran my hands up my waist to my found boobs. I fondled them for his viewing pleasure and played with my nipples again. I swear they had become more sensitive since watching the video.

“My darling…please…take me…” I pleaded with him. To my relief, he spread his arms and invited me to join him again. I climbed into his lap, my beautiful tits touching his devilishly handsome face, and positioned my wet pussy over his glorious cock.

“Take me…” I pleaded with him again. “Take me, my love. Take me hard…”

And take me he did. He grabbed my waist and forced me down on his cock. Somehow I took his full length all at once. The feeling was…indescribable. It was like…everything was becoming right. I was a woman. He was a man. He had his cock in my pussy. And I was moving my hips up and down to slide it in and out of my hole. My tits that he couldn’t stop ogling bounced in front of his face. His hands found my ass and squeezed it tightly to help steady me as I thrust. I could feel his pulsating cock inside my pussy, could sense all the cum building itself up to shoot itself into my eager womb. And when it finally did I realized that I had found the love of my life. I never thought I would say that again after my husband passed but it was true. Ralph is my man. And I am his woman. As his seed flooded my insides I discovered the true meaning of happiness.

Happiness I intend to repeat every day now for the rest of my life.

**_May 8 th_ **

Hello Diary. I have news to share. Some of it bad. Most of it good.

First some of the good news. Ralph and I moved out of our old house. We have embraced the fact that we are two passionate lovers and no longer mother and son but we realized that our neighbors would not approve of the life we wanted to live. So we moved. We found a cozy little apartment in the city. I took back my maiden name to avoid further suspicion so as far as our neighbors knew there was no relation between us. No reason a young man and an attractive middle-aged woman like myself couldn’t engage in public displays of affection as we often did. Every night we dressed in our best and went out to dinner. We ate at fine restaurants and danced the night away, frequently taking breaks to have sex. Many times we’ve almost missed our dinner reservations because my darling would insist on taking my there in the car after we pulled into the parking lot. Good thing I splurged on the tinted windows or else anybody passing by would have seen my love sticking his cock all the way up my ass with my tits pressed against the windows. All we had to worry about was someone becoming suspicious of the bouncing car. It was a lavish life but between our respective salaries we could afford it.

This leads into the bad news. I am no longer a book writer. I completely revamped my latest book to accommodate my new understanding of female empowerment and my publisher almost threw it in my face. I refused to change even one word of it so my publisher canceled my contract. I was unemployed. Fortunately my love was not about to leave me in the cold and offered to help. Or my specifically, the company he worked for did.

Guess who now is an employee of SYL too?

I needed a job fast so I took the first one available. Did you know that SYL runs fertility clinics? I didn’t see that when I researched the company a lifetime ago. But now I work at one as a nurse aiding with the semen collection process. Turns out for this particular job I didn’t need any medical qualifications. I just needed to look sexy. Thanks to all the SYL products Ralph brought home, I had that covered. I strut about the halls of the clinic in a very skimpy nurse outfit consisting of a frilly white skirt and bikini top bearing two red crosses. White high heels and stockings complete the look as I enter an exam room to perform my duty. Since I am new I am often paired with another nurse named Aki, dressed in an outfit identical to mine. She’s only been here a year herself but absolutely loves her job. We became fast friends, bonding over our work.

SYL clinics collect semen in unusual but effective ways. The reason nurses have to be so sexy is because we used our bodies to collect it. Whatever man we are extracting from, we take turns sucking off his cock or massaging it with our tits. Sometimes we put on shows for them. Aki kisses me and pulls off my top so she can rub her melons against mine. I return the favor by fingering her pussy and sometimes she licks my ass. I’m getting pretty good at lesbian sex! Good thing too because my darling has been talking about having threesomes with women he’s met at work. If it makes my man happy I’m more than happy to oblige! Maybe one evening I can convince Aki to join us too? We can practice our lesbian shows for him and afterwards I can watch him plunge his manhood into my lovely coworkers gushing wet hole. At any rate, whenever our patient is close to climaxing we quickly stick his dick into an extraction machine to collect every last drop. We are punished if we spill a drop, a punishment I’ve heard that involves wearing a chastity belt with a vibrator inside us. I do NOT want that to happen to me.

We actually don’t get much variety in the men we work with. Sure we get random couples that need help with fertility but mostly I’m milking the cocks of the same men repeatedly. Handsome and muscular men that supposedly live within the clinic itself. I’ve milked this one man named Nick over a dozen times since I’ve started. He’s about the same age as Ralph but is somehow able to shoot loads of cum multiple times a day! How does he do it?!

Between our combined SYL paychecks, my darling and I can easily cover all our expenses. Everything feels so perfect now. Like I’m living a dream. I’m with a gorgeous hunk of a man who makes love to me at every opportunity, pleasuring me in ways I never thought possible. I have a great job with wonderful friends and I can’t wait to meet some of the coworkers he talks about so frequently. We’ve talked about hosting a swinger’s party so we can sample everybody’s cocks and pussies. I’m actually shaking with excitement thinking about it!

Only one thing could make my life even more perfect now. My daughter. Sweet little Marie. My precious eldest child who is off at college as we speak. She’s always so busy with her studies so we don’t get the chance to talk as much as I would like. I sent her a letter telling her we’ve moved and she replied that she’ll come over to our new place when summer vacation begins in a few weeks.

Kind of wish she would stay when she does come home.

I love just being with my man but having my daughter around fills a hole in my heart. I hate having my family broken up. But of course I’m not sure if she’ll be accepting of my new relationship with Ralph. Maybe we should show her the videos? I found one of them recently. I never saw the cover before and discovered that these videos are in fact intended for couples and not family members. I don’t think it matters. These videos helped my darling and I realize something that I firmly believe has always bubbled under the surface. Maybe it will do the same with my daughter?

Thinking about her now, she’s such a pretty young thing. Give her some SYL products and I’m sure she’ll be even sexier. Yes, the more I think about it, the more it feels right. I will insist we sit down and watch the first video together her first night back. Maybe I’ll start mixing the SYL pills into her food as well? We’ll be a family reborn when it’s all done.

Thank you, Simplify Your Life. You’ve given me so much.

Oops, got to go, diary! I didn’t notice it but Ralph has finished his shower. My darling is now lying on the bed watching me, stroking his cock to make it bigger and harder. My mouth is watering! I need to suck it.

Later, diary! Wish me many more erotic nights to follow with my love!

**_THE END_ **


End file.
